


Now Or Never

by canipleasegohomenow, Peach_flakes203



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Romance, Slow Burn, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canipleasegohomenow/pseuds/canipleasegohomenow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_flakes203/pseuds/Peach_flakes203
Summary: Three years ago, a horrific tragedy changed your life, In more than one way. Now you’re a single mother working as a detective for the Detroit police department with your new partner, RK900. Will he help you find love again?





	1. Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Eek the Detroit fandom is pretty much dead..
> 
> Oh well
> 
> I'll try to update when I get the chance!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy

" _FUCK_ _IT_ , I can't _DO_ _THIS_ _ANYMORE!_ "

 

Gavin's screeching could be heard throughout the precinct. Several of your coworkers didn't even bother to look his way, but others turned their attention to the idiotic detective jabbing his finger into the white jacket of his partner, RK900. Gavin argued with him every day and made it painfully obvious that he wasn't too fond of androids— what was Fowler thinking when he put them together?Somehow, they managed to work together for a year and a half, but everyone knew Gavin would eventually snap.

Today was that inevitable, fateful day.

You looked up from your monitor at Hank, who was already looking back at you with a smirk that said ‘Told you’ on his face. You both turned back to watch Gavin yelling at the android as you pulled out your wallet, knowing well that Hank won the bet the two of you had made on them. Hank betted on them lasting less than two years, which ended up being correct since it had only been a year and a half. You rolled your eyes and leaned back in your chair.

"I'm tired of your shit, you plastic prick! I can do what I want without a fuckin’ android tellin’ me shit!"

"You’re a lousy detective."

 

"The fuck did you just say to me you son of a bi-"

Suddenly, the glass doors to Fowler’s office swung open, making you and several other employees jump. A furious captain emerged his shiny-ass head from the frame and gave a hard glare to the entire work place, eventually landing on Gavin and the RK900.

"REED! In my office _NOW_ and bring the android with you. Everyone else—get back to work!"

 

" _Phck_ ,” Gavin muttered under his breath, casting a hateful glare at Fowler.

 

" _LANGUAGE_ , REED!"

Hanks raspy chuckle could be heard from behind you. Rolling around in your chair, you gave him an angry look before pulling a twenty out of your wallet. You walked up to his desk and handed it to him before sitting on the edge of the desk, watching as he snatched the money up and gave you another laugh.

 

"Told you so.”

 

"Yeah, yeah— whatever, Hank."

 

"What do you think they’re talkin’ about in there?"

 

You both looked toward the glass office. Gavin was yelling at Fowler and pointing at Nines. Muffled shouts could faintly be heard from them.

 

"Who knows."

 

Your attention turned back to Hank and you yawned. It was getting pretty late so you were getting ready to head out anyway.

 

"You look tired kid. You gettin’ enough sleep?"

 

"Ha, sleep don't exist in my universe," you laughed.

 

Connor looked up from his monitor and gave you a concerned look. You and Hank both looked at each other, knowing he’d taken your remark seriously. You were about to correct yourself before he started to speak.

 

"Going without sleep is bad for your health, detective. You should sleep for at least eight to twelve hours each night to maintain a healthy mental state.”

 

"Yeah, Connor, I know, but it's different when you have a kid."

 

"I suppose that's true. By the way, how are your injuries?"

 

His words sent a sudden pain into your gut and heart and made your face turn cold. Past events flashed before your eyes and you rushed to blink them away. Not here, not now; it was too painful to think about what happened years ago.

 

"They’re fine, thanks.”

 

Hank, noticing your discomfort, decided to change the subject.

 

"Speaking of, how’s your kid?"

 

You turned to Hank before jumping off the edge of his desk to stretch as you spoke.

 

"He's doing good, he'll be turning three soon and I have no idea what to do."

 

"Why not throw him a party? I mean, you only turn three once.”

 

"Yeah, but who would even come? Hayden doesn't have many friends. He doesn't exactly get along well with other kids at his daycare."

 

"He doesn't need a lot of friends, and I mean, have you asked him?"

 

"Well no, not yet-"

 

Suddenly, Fowler's doors swung open again, causing all three of you to jump. He scanned the work area until his eyes landed on you. He called your name and you turned to look at him.

 

" _In_ _my_ _office_."

 

With that, he closed the door again. You looked to Hank, a bit confused.

 

"The fuck does he want _me_ for?"

 

"Who knows, mabye you should go before he yells at me too."

 

"When does he not yell at you, Hank?"

 

"Ah, shut the fuck up and get goin’."

 

You laughed and made your way to Fowler's office.

* * *

 

"Wait... What?"

 

"You heard me, detective."

 

"But I don't _need_ a partner!"

 

"I don't care, take the android with you."

You turned to Gavin and Nines. Gavin gave you a shit eating grin that made you want to rip his face off. It wasn’t that you had a problem with Nines as a partner. In fact, you quite liked him. Occasionally, he would greet you as he and Gavin went out for an assignment and you would greet him back with a smile. Regardless, you preferred to work alone.

 

"Gavin was working with him just fine! Why do I suddenly get him?"

 

"What's the problem, hot stuff?” Gavin sneered, making your blood boil.

“Thought you were one of those 'free all androids' kinds of people a couple of years ago— android dick not enough for you anymore?"

 

You turned to Gavin and shoved him back, making him stumble slightly. With a snarl on your lips, you grabbed him by his jacket and brought him to eye level, resisting the urge to knock the motherfucker out. 

"The fuck did you just say to me you son of a bi-"

 

"That's enough from both of you."

 

Fowler was standing up now, just waiting for you to finish your sentence so he could write you up for it. You shoved Gavin back again and marched to the crystal clear doors of the office, straightening your jacket as you threw the doors open in a furious, dramatic move that only brought you more attention before you turned and gave Gavin a glare.

 

"Come on, Nines."

 

The RK900 only stared at you with his entrancing, ocean blue eyes before walking up to you and holding the door for you to walk out. You stomped out with the android following closely behind you.

 

* * *

 

"So wait, let me get this straight. Gavin and Fowler just, dumped Nine's on you? What the fuck kinda shit is that?"

 

You went back to Hank’s desk after the little argument in the office and were sitting in the same spot before the captain had called for you; only this time, you had a tall, intimidating, devastatingly handsome android standing silently behind you. Connor had rolled his chair next to Hank so he could listen to the conversation as well.

 

"Yeah. So now, apparently I have Nines as a partner when I specifically told Fowler that I work alone."

 

“That's bullshit. Gavin should stop acting like a damn child and grow up."

You shrugged as the few of you fell silent. After a few moments, you glanced up at the clock on the wall and jumped off the desk. Work was busting your ass lately and at this point it was hurting you physically, especially after having a kid. Always aching and cracking in places your bones shouldnt be cracking at this age. It's just something you'd have to live with now.

"Well, I need to go pick up Hayden from daycare. I'll think of your idea about the party."

 

"If you need any help, just give me a call.”

 

"Sure thing, Hank.” You smiled. It was nice to know that Hank was willing to give parenting advice; it must be painful for him to talk about children after Cole.

 

"Bye Connor, have a nice day!"

 

Connor gave you a childish smile and waved back. At least Hank had him, and from the looks of it, the deviant’s presence was helping him to keep going. "You too, detective."

 

You made your way to your desk and sat in your cushiony, black leather chair. You needed to go, but not before signing out of your computer and shutting it off. Nines stood behind you, silent as usual. His eyes scanned your desk. Papers filled with documents on several cases, a small aloe vera plant, pens, pencils— typical things that anyone would keep on their desk. His misty blue eyes landed on a framed photo next to the monitor.

 

It was you, in a beautiful, milk white wedding dress that fit snugly around your body. Your hair was done beautifully in a messy bun with a white and red rose flower crown on top. A sheer veil draped down your head behind your silky locks. Lace framed the edges of the sweetheart top, stopping just above your waist to flow down into huge, gorgeous ruffles. A bouquet of pink and red roses, baby's breath, and drooping vines was in your hands. Next to you stood a man you once loved with every bit of your heart. Eric was his name. The two of you met in high school and stayed together ever since. He had a white tux and a red tie with a rose in his chest pocket. His dark brown hair was neatly pulled back with barely any stray hairs falling out and you both stood with huge smiles on your face. His arm was around your back and his hand was on your waist. This was your wedding photo. Taken almost 5 years ago.

 

Next to that photo was a picture of you and him once more. You were facing each other, except this time Eric was kissing your forehead and you were looking down. One hand was holding his while the other held your pregnant belly. One year after your marriage, you both were finally expecting a son. You were wearing a bright yellow dress and sandles. Eric was wearing a yellow button up and jeans. You both sat in slightly tall grass as the sun cast a gorgeous, golden light on everything. The orange hue between your faces gave the picture a beautiful and magical atmosphere, one that could only be completed by the immense love and adoration for each other that practically radiated from the picture.

 

Next to that photo was a picture of you and a small boy. The boy had bright, hazel green eyes and curly chestnut hair. He had his chubby arms around your neck and you held him close to your chest as the both of you smiled brightly at the camera. Something about this photo struck Nine's as odd.

"Detective? I can't help but question this picture of you and the toddler, which was taken recently. Based on the the other two photos of you standing with a male, presumably your husband, I can't help but wonder why he isn’t with you in the third picture? You seemed to enjoy being with him."

You turned and looked at Nines, watching him point to various photos on your desk until he questioned you about the man. Seeing his gorgeous smile made the pain in your heart return. You could only hear your heart pounding as the rest of the room began to fade. Shallow breaths flowed slowly out of your lungs and though you were breathing, it felt like you were suffocating. Memories flooded your vision as you stared at Nines. His head tilted slightly to the side when you didn't respond. After nearly a minute of you blankly staring, he scanned your body.

 

"Your heart rate is rising rapidly. Are you in need of medical attention?"

You shook your head. It was so recent; you couldn't help it when you became detached like this.

 

"I'm fine, Nines..."

 

You turned to your monitor and blankly stared at the black screen. With a heavy and shaky sigh, you built up the courage to talk about your past. Better to let him know now, that way it wouldn’t hinder your work together.

"Around three years ago, my husband and I were hit head on by a drunk driver... Eric... H-he died on impact.. I didn't wake up until about three or four days later. Hayden, my son, was delivered immediately."

 

When you turned to look at Nines, tears you hadn’t even noticed were streaming down your face. You noticed his LED spin yellow for a moment as his ocean eyes searched your red, glossy ones, searching for something you couldn’t quite place. You wiped your tears and look at the clock on your desk. You had spent nearly ten minutes talking and crying.

 

"Fuck, I forgot about Hayden!"

You hurriedly pushed your chair into the desk and wiped your eyes once more before turning to Nines, who had been waiting for further instructions. You leaned on your leg and fumbled your keys out of your pocket before spinning them on your finger in an effort to seem a little more casual, as if you hadn’t broken down several minutes ago.

 

They flew off of your finger in a matter of moments, only for the stoic RK900 to catch them with cat-like reflexes and hand them back to you.

 

"Uh, thanks... So, what do you do after work? Like, where do you end up going?"

 

"I stay here and do unfinished work that detective Reed failed to complete."

 

"Well, I mean, you don't have to worry about that anymore, and I don't have any work for you to finish here... So what do you do if there isn't anything to do?"

 

"I wait until the next morning or wait until my partner arrives.”

 

You thought for a moment before patting him on the shoulder and walking past him.

"Well, looks like you’re coming with me."

 

"Going... With you?"

 

You stopped and turned to him. His LED was bright yellow again and he gave you a confusing look.

"Like how Connor goes with Hank to his home?"

 

"Exactly! I don't mind having you at my apartment." You continued walking out of the precinct while Nines followed shortly behind you. Detroit at this time of year was quite cold. A shiver went down your spine as the cold autumn wind brushed past your body.

 

"If I may ask, why do you sympathize with androids?"

 

You stood at the front of your car on the driver's side with Nines directly next to you on the other side. He tilted his head as he spoke.

 

"I.. don't know. I, for one, think that androids are great. I see them just like I see anyone else. As humans." Clicking a button on your keys, the headlights blinked and the doors unlocked. You gave Nines a small smile before you got into the car. He only nodded as he got in the other side.

 

When androids were first being manufactured, you didn't like it one bit. Having something look so human just for it to work as society's slave? It didn't settle right in your head. So when the Android revolution went on, you could only pray that it was finally their ticket to freedom. After they had won, many things changed.

However, Detroit was still dangerous, and you still had a job to do.

* * *

 

"You wanna stay in the car or come with me?"

 

You and Nines were sitting in the parking lot of your son's daycare. It was late in the afternoon and you just wanted to go home so you could sleep. You had already undid your seatbelt and took the keys out of the ignition. Nines looked over at you and those goddamned beautiful blue eyes made your heart skip a beat for reasons you didn’t want to know.

 

"Why would you need to me accompany you?”

 

"Just a thought. You don't have to if you don't want to." You stepped out of the car and Nines followed behind. Once you were inside, you had to sign your son out so you and the android stood at the front where the receptionist greeted you before going to fetch Hayden. A moment later and a little boy with brown, slightly curly hair came running at you. Nines identified him as the boy from the picture on your desk. A bright smile was splayed on his rosy cheeks, revealing rows of white teeth with a few missing. He was your world now, and you loved him with every bit of your heart.

 

"Momma!"

 

"Hayden!”

 

You looked over at him and kneeled down to his level before giving him a huge hug and picking him up. He had his chubby arms wrapped around your neck and his face in your shoulder.

 

"How was your day?"

 

"Fun!"

 

“That's nice,” you giggled. He was precious.

 

Hayden lifted his face from your shoulder and looked over at Nines. He gave him a confused look and Nines only stared back at him blankly. Hayden pulled your hair to hide his face in. He whispered into your hair and you turned around to Nines. You shifted Hayden on your waist so that you could see his face better

"Who's that, momma..?"

"Oh, him? This is Nines, he'll be with us for a while. Hes gonna work as momma's partner for her job.”

 

Hayden continued to stare. His big hazel eyes looked slightly scared at how tall the android that stood before him was, which was understandable; he was built to be the best, most advanced android ever manufactured. You looked at Nines. He tilted his head slightly and looked to the small boy in your arms. You smiled and hugged Hayden tightly, which made him start giggling.

 

"Why don't we go home? I'll make you whatever you want to eat." That bright smile came to his face at the offer. You made your way to your car as Nines held the door for you. Hayden giggled and jumped in your arms while you unlocked your car and put him in his car seat.

 

"I want spaghet!"

 

"Spaghetti? I'll see if we have any at home." You buckled him in and kissed his cheek before going to the driver's side. Nines had already gotten in on the passenger side. You turned on the radio for Hayden to listen as you drove. Hayden was everything to you and you couldn't express that enough. He was the only thing that got you through your depression. Every day you couldn't wait to see that beautiful smile on his face— to hear his cheery voice when you talked about something he liked. You couldn't help but think of Eric every time you looked at him.

 

Your turned your rear-view mirror a little so that you could see Hayden in the back. He looked up at you and smiled. It warmed your heart so much to see that smile. Nines looked over to you, drawing your attention to him. You gave him a warm smile as well, which made his LED turn yellow again. Maybe you’d ask him about that later, and maybe even tease him to keep things friendly.

 

Little did you know, as you pulled out of the parking lot and drove on your way home, your life would be changed drastically once again. The android that sat next to you had always been somewhat fond of you. He never showed it; in fact, despite his deviancy, he barely ever showed emotion. You never knew of his feelings. No one did. The RK800 could only pray that things would go better with you than they did with Gavin. Unlike him, Nines actually liked you.

He could only hope that he wouldn't mess everything up before he got the chance to tell you.


	2. A World Alone

“Sorry my place is kind of a mess,” you bumbled, unlocking and opening the door to your flat, “Hayden and I haven't had much time to clean."

 

Your apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't grand, either; it was nice enough for you and Hayden to live comfortably. A white and beige color scheme pulled everything together, as well as a full view of the city. Hayden's toys were spread out in front of your black leather couches on the carpet. He ran to them the second he stepped into the apartment. You threw your purse and keys on the marble countertop of your kitchen as Nines followed behind you, closing your apartment door. A yawn escaped your mouth as you looked through your pantry for dinner’s ingredients. Meanwhile, Hayden had grabbed his toy planes and ran around in circles all over the apartment. You looked over at him as you filled a pot with water, watching him dash around with energy that only youth possessed. He jumped off the couch and ran around Nines in circles, who only looked at him patiently in response.

 

"Hayden, clean up over there, please."

 

"Okay, Momma!"

 

You turned around with your pot to put it on top of the stove when you nearly collided with Nines, who was suddenly behind you. A yelp left your mouth as some of the water splashed onto your sweater. Nines grabbed your arms to keep you steady and you clutched the pot close to your chest, at no time noticing just how much water had spilled on him.

 

"My apologies, detective."

 

"N-no, it's perfectly fine, Nines..."

 

You seemed to get lost in his eyes as you spoke, and you convinced yourself that his intent staring at you was him getting lost in your own dazzling irises as well. His LED spun yellow for a moment— not that you noticed, your mind was dead set on those gorgeous eyes. You looked over every part of his face, identifying each impossibly attractive feature. Those cold, misty eyes; his soft, artificial skin; his lips that looked oh so soft and perfect and dear lord, you wanted to—

 

"Momma!"

 

You shook your head and looked over at Hayden, who was standing in front of you and your _strictly_ business partner. He had a bright smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

 

"I’m done cleaning!"

 

"Thank you, love. Why don't you go watch a movie and Mommy will get dinner ready for you."

 

"Okay, Momma!"

 

You put the pot on the stove before turning to look back at Nines, who was currently straightening his jacket. More water had splashed on him than you; a sudden wave of guilt washed over you. You grabbed a towel from the counter and started patting his jacket to soak up the water.

 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Nines!”

 

"No need to apologize, it is just water. May I help you with anything?”

 

He started talking off his jacket and you couldn't help but stare at how the black shirt he wore under his jacket hugged his body in all the right places. It outlined his torso, showing you every curve of his muscles and leaving little to the imagination. You didnt even bother to answer him as a bright blush grew on your cheeks. Your heart started aching again and you couldn't help but think of your husband. A feeling sprouted deep in your heart, a feeling that you hadn't felt since you met Eric back in high school. It was much too early for you to be feeling these things after you’d just lost your husband. Tears were starting to form in the corners of your eyes.

 

"Are you alright, Detective? You seem to be upset again."

 

"Huh? What? I'm, uh... perfectly fine.”

 

Nines didn’t bother to argue with you this time. He only stared and watched you turn back to your pantry to grab a box of pasta while you wiped your face clear of tears. You sniffled and cleared your throat as you broke the noodles in half so they were small enough for Hayden to eat. After a few more moments of deafening silence, you leaned over the counter with tensed shoulders and gave Nines a small smile.

 

"Hey, Nines?"

 

"Yes?”

 

"You don't... you don't have to keep calling me ‘detective,’ you know. This isn't work, so you can call me by my real name."

 

He hesitated for a moment before whispering your name to himself. his LED flickered bright yellow before it settled back to the sky blue it should have been. He repeated your name again, a little louder. He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. You smiled a little bit brighter and continued to make dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Once you had finished making dinner, feeding Hayden, and put him to bed, you’d decided to take a shower. The hot water felt amazing on your aching body; every sore knot in your neck and shoulders melted away with the hot water. Once you were done, you put on one of Eric’s oversized t-shirts and a small black pair of shorts. you dried your hair off with a towel as you made your way to the kitchen. Nines was washing the dishes you had left in the sink. You groaned and leaned against the door frame as you watched him scrub the plates clean.

 

“Damn it, Nines, you don't need to do that.”

 

"I know I don’t have to."

 

You shook your head and walked over to your counter for your fancy whiskey glasses. It was pointless trying to argue with an android such as himself, so you filled your glass half way with hard liquor and made your way to your couch, grabbing an old looking photo album on your way over. You patiently waited for Nines to finish what he was doing as you sipped on your drink. When he was done, he dried his hands off with a towel and stood next to the spot you were sitting in. You looked up to him as you covered your legs with a soft blanket.

 

"Come sit with me."

 

He didn’t respond as he walked over to your other side and sat down, a little too close for his liking. You smiled and sat up straight before setting your drink down on the table next to you. Nines scanned the book in your hands and you smiled.

 

"I know most people don’t keep these anymore, but I still like them."

 

You opened the book to show many clear plastic pages filled with various photos you'd taken over the years. Pictures of you when you were younger, pictures of places you'd been, and all sorts of others with their own unique stories. Nines patiently watched and scanned every detail.

 

"I first got this when I was fifteen from my parents. I never thought much of it, but now it means everything to me..."

 

You flipped past pages with random photos to pages that carried pictures of sports activities to high-school graduation. One picture made you stop, a picture with you and Eric at your high-school graduation. You ran your fingers over it carefully with a smile on your face. Nines watched your face carefully as you looked up to him.

 

"You seem to be very in love with that man..."

 

"I was. He was amazing."

 

You sighed and flipped through the book a bit more. The rest of your pages were filled with family photos, wedding photos, and maternity photos until you reached the end, where there were still quite a lot of unfilled pages left. Nines gave you a questioning look. Why weren't there any pictures of Hayden?

 

"I haven't touched this thing in ages... After the accident, I despised it. Hated everything inside of it, but now I realize that I can't keep letting what happened control my life."

 

You lifted your face to look at Nines again as you shut the book and picked up your drink, downing the rest of the burning liquid. You winced at the feeling before setting it back down.

 

"You know, I never used to drink. Now I do it all the time."

 

Nines’ LED spun. He gave you a slightly concerned look and you couldn't help but laugh a little as you leaned into the couch at the lecture he was probably about to give you.

 

"You really shouldn't make drinking a habit.”

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't-"

 

"Momma...?"

 

You both turned to see a sleepy Hayden standing in the doorway of your living room with a stuffed toy dragon in his arms as he rubbed his face.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I can't sleep..."

 

You set the book down on the table next to your glass as you motioned for Hayden to come over to you. He walked over to you and you picked him up into your lap. You brought your knees up and he layed his head on your shoulder. He cuddled against your chest and you squeezed him slightly before kissing his forhead. Nines looked at the both of you and his LED turned red. You looked absolutely beautiful, your hair falling in your face as you stared down at Hayden in your arms; the way your eyes sparkled in the light from a single lit lamp in the room was enchanting. He mentally took a picture of the scene before him. You looked up to him and it made his circuits go insane. He wanted to store away this sick feeling inside of him, but he couldn't help it. You smiled and looked back to Hayden.

 

“How about we go to Hank’s tomorrow, hm? You can go play with Sumo."

 

Hayden giggled and kicked his feet. You couldn't help but laugh too.

 

"And why don't we watch a movie? Maybe you'll get sleepy faster."

 

You sat him up next to Nines so you could go pick a movie for him to watch. Hayden looked up at Nines, his big green eyes reminding the deviant of yours. They sparkled in the exact same way.Hayden grabbed Nines’ hand slowly; it was much bigger than his. In fact, his hands were bigger than yours, too. He started messing with Nines’ fingers, tracing the artificial lines in his hand. Nines made a fist and opened it, making Hayden laugh. You turned back around after putting a movie on. You noticed that Nines’ LED was red, which was a bit out of the ordinary, but you didn't bother to ask.

 

"Hayden, leave him alone."

 

You walked back and picked Hayden up before sitting down and laying him in your lap again. You glanced over at Nines before grabbing the blanket you were previously using and covered Hayden up. You were in love with movies before your time, so it was no surprise that you and Hayden watched all sorts of them. The Kill Bill series had always been one of your favorites, even if it was a little bit on the bad side. So, of course, you picked out volume two. Nines called your name, bringing your attention back to him. Hayden laughed to himself as he got comfortable in your arms once again.

 

“Don't you think these movies are a little too... inappropriate, for a child?"

 

"They may be, but Hayden seems to enjoy them just as much as I do."

 

So, the rest of the night was spent with Hayden laughing every time someone died in the movie, and Nines asking you questions you didn't know how to answer because you put on the second movie instead of the first. About halfway to the end Hayden had finally fallen asleep, so you let the movie play out until your arm started to cramp before you carefully picked him up and took him to his room to sleep. You kissed his forehead before tucking him in and turning his lights off. As you walked back to the living room you yawned and stretched your back. Nines was still sitting on the couch, watching the ending credits roll. You leaned against the door frame and watched him.

 

“You can watch as many movies as you want, I'm gonna go to bed soon."

 

He looked back at you. You gave him a small smirk before grabbing your glass off the table and pouring yourself another drink. It burned like usual and your set the glass down in the sink. The tile floor was freezing against your bare feet, so you wanted to make your way back to your room quickly. You stood in front of the doorway once again.

 

"Goodnight, Nines."

 

"Goodnight, Detec-"

 

His LED spun yellow for a moment before he corrected himself to your real name, and you swore he had the slightest hint of a smirk on his mouth before you went off to bed.


	3. Little One

     Sleep did not come easy that night.

 

     You struggled to get a small, fleeting wink of rest, but it was to no avail; you threw off the covers, put them back on, left one leg out— but then it was too hot or it was too cold— nothing helped. At some point during that long, uneventful night, your body finally gave up and fell into a soft slumber.

 

     You dreamed, but you couldn't quite remember what it was about. A deep, tired voice invaded your mind and whispered softly into your ear. That familiar, haunting voice woke you with a jolt. Tears filled your eyes as you scanned your bedroom, which was half lit from the rising sun beyond your window curtains. Glossy eyes landed on the digital clock on your nightstand.

 

 

** 12:47PM **

 

 

     Great, you slept through the entire morning.

 

     With a grunt, you threw your body back down onto the fluffy mattress, allowing your mind to wander as you laid around. What was that dream? Whose voice was that? Why did it sound so familiar?

 

     It couldn't have been Eric. You didn't remember his voice sounding so... so... _sad_. You rolled over and buried your face into the pillow, smearing your still flowing tears. After what seemed to be forever, you finally found the energy to crawl out of bed. Your feet met the cold wooden floor of your apartment and you shivered slightly before sliding on your fluffy slippers and walking to the kitchen, grabbing your nearly abandoned coffee pot. You didn't drink coffee that often, but you had a feeling that you would really need it today. As the water steadily filled the pot, a tired yawn erupted from your mouth. A voice suddenly came from the living room, causing you to jump and yelp.

 

     "Good morning, detective."

 

     Oh, right. Nines was here.

 

     After finally catching your breath, you turned off the water and set the pot on the counter. From what you could see, the android had gone through almost half of your entire movie collection; he currently sat on your couch with a tall, neat stack of movies next to him. He cocked his head as he stared at you. Only then did you realize that you were staring a bit longer than you wanted and had yet to respond to him.

 

     “Did.. did you really stay up and watch all of those?"

 

     His eyes flickered between you, the movies stacked next to him, then the floor before returning back to yours.

 

     "Yes."

 

     You gave him a nod, deciding not to question him, before going to turn your coffee machine on. No sleep? A world like that sounded like a nightmare to you. Sleep was your favorite pass-time and you didn't know what you would do without it. Well, probably die, but that wasn’t the point. Another question popped into your head suddenly. Could androids sleep if they wanted to? Your eyes and nose scrunched up in confusion as you thought. Oh well, maybe you'd ask Nines later. Right now you needed to focus on making breakfast for Hayden. Speaking of which...

 

     "Hey, Nines?"

 

     "Yes?"

 

     You leaned on the counter and folded your arms over your chest, attempting to make yourself slightly warmer from the freezing apartment air.

 

     "Would you mind waking up Hayden? If it's out of your comfort zone you don't have to, but he seemed to warm up to you fairly quickly which is strange. Maybe it's ‘cause you kinda look like Connor, and Hayden really likes Connor..."

 

     You trailed off, speaking more to yourself than the deviant, and Nines stood up from the couch with a nod.

 

     "Of course."

 

     You gave Nines a warm smile before rummaging through your fridge for breakfast food items and such.

     

     Nines made his way to the little boy’s room, which was a few steps away from your bedroom. Softly, he pushed the door open as to not wake him abruptly. Nines’ eyes scanned the room for a brief moment. Toys scattered in the corner, drawings and paintings that looked like a child drew them were on the baby blue walls, a dresser with a lamp and framed pictures— basically, everything a child his age would have. He looked over to where the small boy was, snuggled up into his green blankets with a stuffed dragon. His chubby face was pressed into his pillow, drool dripping down his cheek.

 

      **Objective: Wake Hayden up.**

 

     Nines went over and softly pressed his hand against the small boy’s shoulder and shook him gently. Hayden stirred and mumbled a few unintelligible words before falling back asleep. Once again he gently shook Hayden, another futile attempt to wake him up. With a flicker of his LED, he searched up soothing words for a child of his age.

 

     "It's time to wake up, Hayden, your mother is waiting for you."

 

     Nines spoke in a low, quiet voice. Hayden grumbled and rolled on his back. His eyes fluttered slightly and he rubbed his face with his arms before reaching out to Nines. Sleepy features stared up at the android. Nines’ LED spun before he finally understood what the boy was trying to say.

 

      **New Objective: Pick up Hayden.**

 

     Slowly but gently, Nines reached over and slid his hands underneath Hayden's back and picked him up. Hayden wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck lazily and pressed his face into the android’s shoulder in a sleepy daze. In response, Nines wrapped his arm under Hayden's bottom so he could keep him up. His LED once again flickered as he could hear the boy’s soft breathing. He stayed like that for a moment, trying to understand what he was feeling. This whole deviant thing was still difficult for him to comprehend... He suddenly remembered what he needed to do and walked back to the kitchen, where you stood with a bowl in your hands, whisking up what appeared to be pancake batter.

 

     Your eyes flickered up to the android that held your precious son in his arms. Your heart swelled at the sight and you couldn't help but smile brightly.

 

     "Thank you, Nines."

 

     You set the bowl down on the counter before wiping your hands on a kitchen towel. Hayden stirred once again and lifted his head from Nines’ shoulder to rub his eyes. He looked straight at Nines and a smile spread across Hayden's face. 

 

     "Connor!"

 

     You laughed and took Hayden from Nines’ grasp, letting him sit on your hip. With a kiss to his forehead, you looked at Hayden and pointed to Nines.

 

     "No, Hayden, that's not Connor, that's Nines! Can you say ‘Nines?’"

 

     "Nin... Nine..s.."

 

     "Keep trying buddy, you’ve almost got it!"

 

     You couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to pronounce the android’s name. Hayden would eventually get it and understand that Nines wasn't Connor, despite their similarities. After a few more moments of Hayden continuing to try, you walked over to the couch and set Hayden down so you could make breakfast. Nines watched as you walked, intrigued with the way your hips swayed in those small shorts, outlining the curves of your gorgeous-

 

     "You okay there?"

 

     Nines blinked. When did you get in front of him? He didn't even see you move. His LED spun yellow for a moment before finally snapping back into reality.

 

     "Of course."

 

     You eyed him suspiciously, not entirely convinced since he failed to answer your previous question; you told yourself that he simply didn't hear you.

 

     After Hayden was fed, you were done cleaning up in the kitchen, and Nines had put away all the movies that he had spread out, you decided to call Hank and see what the plan was for today. You clicked on his contact and waited for him to pick up, watching Hayden in his corner playing with building blocks. After a few rings his familiar rough, raspy voice came through the other line. You laughed as you heard him shuffling around on the other end.

 

     "Hey, kiddo. What’s up?"

 

     "I’m not a kid anymore, Hank."

 

     "Shut the fuck up— you are in my eyes," he chuckled teasingly.

 

     "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Hank."

 

     You glanced over from Hayden to Nines, who was currently sitting on the couch and watching the little boy. A small smile formed on your lips and you sighed.

 

     "So, what did you call me about?"

 

     "Oh! Right, Hayden wanted to go play with Connor and Sumo today, and I thought mabye while we’re there we can discuss ideas for Hayden's birthday."

 

     You tapped your fingers on the counter, nails making soft clicking noises every time they connected with the marble top. Hayden's birthday was about a week away and you had absolutely no idea what you were going to do. Hank had made an offer previously during work and today you had nothing planned, so why not?

 

     "Finally taking my suggestions, eh? About goddamn time."

 

     "Oh, shut the hell up, we'll be there around four."

 

    You could hear his raspy chuckle on the other end before you hung up. Four o'clock. You glanced over at the microwave clock; currently it was one, so you all had time to get ready and possibly run a few errands. You set your phone on the counter and turned to Nines and your son.

 

     "Hey, Hayden, wanna go see Grandpa Hank today?"

 

     The little boy paused his intent stacking of blocks before jumping up in joy, causing them to tumble to the ground.

 

     "Yeah!"

 

     "Let's go take a bath then buddy, you’re all dirty."

 

     Hayden jumped over to where you were before you scooped him up in your arms.

 

     As Hayden played with the bubbles that steadily filled the tub, you stared blankly at the mirror on the wall. Something felt off this entire morning and you didn't know what to think of it. You were on edge. Mabye it was because Nines was here living with you? No, that couldn't be it. It could possibly be because this was the most you had spoken about Eric in a long time. Still staring at the mirror, your eyes wandered to the small boy splashing water around; that brought you back to your senses. You smiled and turned back to him, grabbing his shampoo and scrubbing his soft hair with the sweet scented liquid.

 

     "Momma?"

 

     "Yes?"

 

     You paused briefly to look at the small boy. He held a a toy boat in his hands as he splashed it in the water.

 

     “Is Nines gonna be with us for a long time?"

 

     You continued to scrub his little head and smiled. You honestly didn't expect Hayden to warm up to Nines this quickly. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but mabye at some point you’d have to have a talk with Hayden about trust.

 

     "Yeah, he will be. Now close your eyes and lean back, sweetie.”

 

     As the water poured down his head and rinsed away the soap, you couldn't help but stare at his eyes while they wandered around the bathroom. They look exactly like Eric's. The way they shined like stars, the way they held that sort of comfortable vibe within them, just the way his father’s did. Hayden looked your way and smiled up at you before his face took on a more concerned tone.

 

     "What's wrong, momma?"

 

     "Nothing, my love, it's just that you look so much like your daddy."

 

     "Will I ever see him?"

 

     Your heart dropped for a second as you were filling the cup with water again, your smile now replaced by a frown. No matter how many times you explained to Hayden that his father was gone, it always hurt to retell him, knowing that his still developing brain couldn't truly understand the concept of death. You smiled sadly and rubbed his wet hair before going to drain the water.

 

     "I'm sorry Hayden, I don't think you will. But hey, that's just fine. You know why? We still have many pictures of him so he'll always be in your heart, my love."

 

     Hayden didn't reply after that. As you took him out of the bath and completely covered him in towels to keep him warm, he looked up at you again with a confused expression.

 

     "Is Nines my new daddy?"

 

     His words hit you like a freight train and you completely blanked out. It took a moment to process what he said before you nervously bursted out in laughter. Your cheeks burned and your ears felt hot.

 

     "Of course not! He's just a friend of momma's!"

 

     "But momma-"

 

     "Hush now, gotta put your clothes on so we can go!"

 

     Hayden could usually put on his clothes by himself, so you patiently waited for him to finish up, leaving the bathroom door slightly open since Hayden couldn’t reach the handle yet. You were met with the cold air once again and a shiver traveled up your spine. The weather in Detroit was absolutely freezing; you had to bundle up. You rummaged through your closet for a pair of leggings, jeans to go over, and a thick, oversized sweater. Stripping all of your clothes, you slipped on your leggings and thanked the thin material for giving you some sort of warmth.

 

     That was, until you heard your name on the other side of the room, and it definitely wasn't Hayden that was calling you. You turned around quickly and covered up your chest, which was only covered with a black bra.

 

     "N-Nines!"

 

     He stood completely still, blue covering his plastic cheeks. He seemed to be at a loss for words. After about 2 seconds his circuits started to work again and the stuttered out a few apologies. His face was eventually met with the shirt you were previously wearing, bundled up into a ball that covered his eyes.

 

     "Okay, okay, now get the hell out!"

 

     You ran over and started to push him out of your room before slamming the door shut behind him. You slid down with your back against the door and let out a long groan. The cold didn’t even bother you at this point, not with how hot you felt now. Your face was completely red with embarrassment and you were positive that your ears, neck, and shoulders were quickly taking on the same hue.

 

     Today was seriously not your day..

 

 

* * *

 

 

     "After Grandpa Hank’s, do you want to go spend the night with Sam?"

 

     "Yeah!"

 

     A smile spread across your face as you backed out of the parking lot. Hayden was happily kicking his feet in his car seat while Nines sat in the passenger side, staring out of the window. You mentally told yourself to forget what happened earlier this afternoon between the both of you, and you could only hope Nines was doing the same thing.

 

     Halfway to Hanks, you shouted out a few profanities at the realization that you had forgotten your phone at home. Instead of going back you just continued on your way; it's not like you really needed it anyway.

 

_"Fuck!”_

 

     You and flinched and froze; Nines looked taken aback. That definitely didn’t come from either of you. No, it was Hayden, who was currently giggling in the back at his sudden burst.

 

     "Hayden—! _Oh my god, don’t say that!_ "

 

     You tried your hardest not to laugh because then it would seem like you thought it was okay for him to curse, which it wasn’t. You looked up at him through your mirror. He gave you a sad expression and it made your heart hurt.

 

     "You know, he wouldn't say such things if you would watch your language around him," Nines chimed in, sounding way too smug for his own good. 

 

     Your eye twitched and you looked over at him. He glanced at you from his side and smirked, which only pissed you off further.

 

     "The fuck did you say to me?"

 

     "I believe you heard me."

 

     "Don't make me get out of this fucking car Nines, I swear-"

 

     When you pulled up to Hank’s house, you quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side, throwing the door open. Nines only continued to stare at you until you started throwing your hands at him in various half-hearted punches and slaps, which he easily blocked with his arms. Hayden was laughing hysterically to himself. Eventually, Hank and Connor came out of the house to see the scene up close.

 

     "What did I tell you, Nines!?" You shouted, continuing to throw meaningless punches.

 

     "Don't make you get out of the car, but I didn't; you got out on your own accord-"

 

     "Shut it, I’m not done with you yet!"

 

     Hank eventually came over to you and pulled your body away from Nines’ while Connor went around and took Hayden out of the back, leaving you to struggle in the old man’s surprisingly firm grip.

 

     "Calm down already, damnit! It's way too cold for this!"

 

     Eventually, you did give up and Hank had to drag you inside (everyone knew damn well he couldn't be bothered to carry anyone at this hour). Hayden was playing with Sumo in the living room in front of Connor, who sat with Nines on the couch and discussed whatever it was that androids discuss, and you and Hank sat in the kitchen. You leaned back in the wooden chair and swirled your glass of whiskey.

 

     "What's wrong kid, is he giving you a hard time?"

 

     You looked up momentarily before a sigh escaped your mouth. You set your glass down and leaned forward onto the table with your arms crossed.

 

     "No, that's not it. I'm not used to having another person in the house besides Hayden. Everything feels so... Different, and I just don't know how to feel."

 

     “I know how you feel. It was the same when Connor showed up. Now, though? I treat him like he’s my own son, of all things."

 

     "Yeah, I see you’re a lot happier now."

 

     You smiled over at him, and Hank only grunted and glared at you.

 

     "It's different for me right now, though... I have a son. It's not like I can treat Nines as if he's my son too, it’s not the same."

 

     You decided to leave Hayden’s previous question about Nines being his dad out of the conversation. The both of you looked over at Hayden and the androids; Connor was holding Hayden and throwing him up in the air, making the boy scream and giggle.

 

     "Momma, look!"

 

     "I can see you, baby."

 

     Watching him play with Connor made your heart happy. Nines was watching them both, facial expression blank, but observant— the same as usual. You turned back to Hank.

 

     "You know, he already seems warmed up to Nines. Even if he isn't as cheery or talkative as Connor, Hayden really likes him."

 

     "Speaking of Hayden, have you decided what you’re gonna do for his birthday?"

 

     "Actually, yeah. I figured we could just throw him a small party here at your house."

 

     You smirked over at Hank and he looked back at you, clearly irritated.

 

     "Why here? Why not your place?"

 

     “I have a very small apartment. Your house is bigger and it's not like there are gonna be a lot of people anyways. Mabye just a couple of people from work and his cousin. He likes everyone at work more than the kids at his daycare, so there aren't gonna be kids either."

 

     Hank crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. You downed the rest of your drink and waited for his answer. After a few seconds, he tapped his finger on his arm before giving up and slamming his hands on the table.

 

     "Fine, fine. Whatever. You owe me, though."

 

     "Thank you!" You replied smugly; you always got your way with him.

 

     Hank poured you another glass as Hayden came running over to the table.

 

     "Momma, can I have a snack?"

 

     "Of course, love."

 

     You reached into your purse and got out a small pack of fruit snacks. He happily took them before running back to the living room.

 

     Hayden struggled to open the sealed baggie; such tiny fingers couldn't pull apart the plastic. He ran over to Nines and held it up to him. Nines turned his attention to the small boy in front of him, LED spinning.

 

     "Open? Please?"

 

     Nines hesitated for a moment before giving in to Hayden's request, easily opening the bag. Hayden crawled up onto the couch next to Nines and took the bag from him. Instead of sitting next to Nines however, he crawled into his lap and, as if it were his only purpose, Nines instinctively wrapped one arm around the boy as he leaned back against his chest. Nines looked around the room. you weren't really paying attention to him, instead going over ideas for Hayden's party with Hank. Connor, on the other hand, gave his twin android a knowing smile, which earned him a stone cold glare in return.

 

     "...Are you my dad?"

 

     Both Connor and Nines froze at Hayden's sudden question; the boy said everything he had on his mind, supposedly with no filter. Both deviants’ LED's spun yellow, then red. Apparently, you hadn't heard the little boy from across the room, as you continued to converse with Hank.Neither of them knew how to respond. Connor gave Nines a concerned look, but before Connor could respond to Hayden for Nines, the RK900 concocted a logical (from his perspective, at least) answer.

 

     "Do you want me to be?"

 

     Hayden stopped eating his gummy and looked up at Nines. A happy smile came upon his face and he jumped up.

 

     "Yeah!”

 

     Not even a second later, he threw his arms around Nines’ neck in what he assumed was a hug. Nines’ LED continued to spin red faster. Slowly, he brought his arms up and laid them on Hayden’s back. He didn't smile, but something deep inside of his thirium pump made his circuits go crazy.

 

     Hank had made one of his stupid bar jokes, and at that point you were tired and everything seemed way too funny to you. So here you were, laughing loudly as you clutched your stomach. That's when you glanced over to the living room. Hayden was standing in between Nines’ legs with his arms around his shoulders and Nines looked like he was attempting to hug him back, only it looked like he was holding the boy up with his hands. Your laughter came to an abrupt halt at the sight of the deviant’s face nuzzled into your son’s hair, and you could’ve sworn that for a split second, Nines’ LED ran blue before becoming red once again. You couldn’t help but stare. Their hug seemed to last for an eternity before Hayden went back to sitting in his lap again, and it was like nothing had happened.

 

     "Maybe both of you needed a change, ya know?” Hank said, timing perfect as ever.

 

     “Maybe having Nines around isn't gonna be that bad."

 

     You looked back over to Hank; you hadn't expected the grumpy man to catch you staring, much less give you wisdom instead of teasing you. He had his arms crossed over the table as he motioned over to the living room. You smiled sweetly over at the pair.

 

     "Yeah... Maybe.”


	4. Sweater Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah forgive me for taking so long! I've had so much going on, mentally and physically!! I'm getting help and such but I'm doing much better <3 thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you to my editor for putting her time into this too
> 
> Enjoy :))
> 
>  
> 
> Btw the song in this chapter is straight and narrow by the whiskey charmers!! Sound familiar? That's because it's from the DBH soundtrack <3

“Alright. I didn’t forget anything, did I?" 

You stood at Hank’s doorway, rummaging through your purse and making sure that you had everything you needed. After an evening of jokes, laughs, and scarfing down takeout food, it was time to take Hayden to his cousin’s house. By the time you had gathered your things, checked that there was no mess left behind and said goodbye, Nines had already buckled Hayden in the car. You stood by the front door with Hank and Connor. 

"If he gives you any trouble you can always call me, kiddo."

"You bet, but I honestly doubt that he'll be much of a problem. He just needs a little... guidance. Especially after being handed over to me from that asshole Gavin, y’know?"

Both you and Hank turned and looked toward the RK900, who was currently getting into the passenger side of the car. A fond smile formed across your lips; Hank pretended not to notice as he leaned against the door frame and Connor smirked to himself. You turned back to Hank and Connor as you adjusted the strap from your purse.

"I guess I’d better go, I'll text you when I'm home."

Hank gave you a purposely crushing hug, taking the wind out of you. Connor gave you an equally as strong hug and you couldn't help but let out airy, short laughs.

“See ya, kid."

"Have a nice night, detective!"

You quickly walked to your car due to the snowy and freezing weather of Detroit. Connor and Hank watched as you pulled away from the driveway and down the street. Connor was the first to break the silence between him and Hank.

"I sense a relationship forming between the detective and her new partner."

"Yeah... I feel it too."

—

"Olivia is Eric's older sister, I'm still very close to his side of the family."

You turned the radio down low as you drove through the snowy roads. Hayden was slowly falling asleep in the back as you started up a conversation with Nines.

"Hayden loves her son Sam. Though he’s bit older than Hayden, they've always been close."

"I see."

Other than that, the car ride had been completely silent, save for the radio. it was about late afternoon and the sun was already setting, purples, oranges and pinks painted the afternoon sky. Nines was laying back with his eyes closed, LED spinning yellow. You would glance over at him occasionally and turn your eyes back to the road. you truly couldn't understand that android.

“Momma, I'm sleepy..." 

"Alright love, just wait till we get to auntie's and you can go to bed."

Hayden quickly fell asleep after that. His head drooped to the side slightly and he started drooling. You smiled at him through the rear view mirror. Nines sat straight and his LED shone blue. You could hear a faint mechanical whir and you glanced over at him. 

"We have just received a case."

"Ugh, right now? Fine, let me drop him off first— we're here anyway." 

When you pulled up to the house, you quickly got out and carefully took Hayden out of his car seat. You tried not to wake him as you walked to the front door and rang the bell. A few moments after, a young, bright looking woman opened the door. She had pale skin and dark brown hair with thick curls. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose like the stars covered the night sky. She gave you a big smile and you held a finger up to your lips to signal that Hayden was sleeping and they needed to be quiet. She nodded and let you in to put Hayden down. You could hear her quietly whisper to you from behind. 

"What about him? Is he with you?"

When you turned around, she had been pointing at Nines, who had apparently followed you to the house. You nodded to her and went to the child's bedroom that her son slept in. Sam was already asleep also so you layed Hayden next to him, considering his bed was so big. You tucked him in and kissed his forhead goodnight before shutting the door and making your way back to the living room.  
As you walked in, you could see Nines and Olivia having a stare off. She had her lip pouting out and her arms crossed as she scratched her chin. Nines stood completely still as he watched her, expressionless.

"What are you two doing-"

"You got yourself an android?"

You snorted and stood next to Nines, leaning an arm against his side. Olivia didn't hate androids— no, she just would never get one. She liked it when everything wasn't taken care of by machines, so she does everything herself. 

"No, fool, he works at the station with me."

"Oh, I see."

Yet they still continued their stare off.

You couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of you. You stood between the two of them with your hands on your hips.

"Olivia, this is Nines. Nines, this is Olivia, my sister in law." 

She smiled and held her hand out. Nines hesitated to react, only staring at her hand before slowly grabbing it and shaking.

"Nice to meet you... Nines."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hate to intrude, but me and the detective have a case that just came in."

You piped up instantly and leaned off of Nines, completely forgetting the fact that you still had a job to do.

“Oh yeah! I'll pick up Hayden tomorrow after work, thank you for watching him tonight!"

Without another word you gave her a quick hug and dashed out the door. Nines gave her a small nod and closed the door behind him, following after you. The cold winds of Detroit started to pick up, blowing your hair in all sorts of directions as you hugged yourself to keep warm.  
After Nines had given you information on the case and an address to the place, you set off to downtown Detroit. You and Nines needed to go check out a sketchy abandoned warehouse, which was rumored to be a frequent location for gang activity, android homicides, and murders. People still didn't like the new laws and how androids had gained equal rights. However, even if they still weren't technically human, it was still a crime to murder androids.

—

The scene was even more gruesome than you imagined. The tattered building reeked of rotting flesh and blue blood, no doubt due to the three corpses in the room and the ugly splatters of thirium on the walls and floor. The putrid smell, however, was absolutely nothing compared to the sight, which nearly had you gagging. There were three bodies. One adult human male, an adult android male, and a female android child. The android male had his skin deactivated, revealing the shiny, white body underneath; he had been cut in half at the waist, drained of thirium, and all of his vital components were missing, leaving a deflated mess of protruding wires and mechanisms.  
The human male was even worse. His rotting body was horribly disfigured and bloated. It took one glance at his mouth to figure out why. The wires and metal sticking out of his mouth told you everything— the organs harvested from the android had been violently forced down the man’s throat, ripping him apart from the inside. His face had also been beaten to a bloody, unidentifiable pulp and his entire front was bathed in both human and android blood.  
Then came the child. The poor android child was tied to a chair and covered with deep gashes that served no purpose but to cause pain. Most disturbing of all was the bullet wound right between her wide, terrified brown eyes. What kind of monster would commit a crime this despicable? 

“Detective.”

You jumped slightly, tearing your gaze away from the awful sight to give Nines your attention. He wore a slight frown and, if you stared hard enough into his icy eyes, he even looked a bit concerned. 

“Detective, are you alright? I understand that this case is particularly graphic; if you need to step out, it would not be a problem.”

You shook your head quickly. “No, no, I’m fine. It’s fine, just... Come on, let’s just investigate and get the hell outta here.”

—

Upon further inspection, your theory was correct. The human male had indeed been stuffed with the android male’s organs. It was chalked up to a hate crime, for now, without suspects. The androids had been identified as a WR-600 and YK-500 while the human remained unidentified. Without his face intact, there wasn’t sufficient information for any of the androids on site to quickly identify him. You were told that an update would be sent in after the forensics team took a look at him, as well as updates regarding the other two victims, which meant that your work here was officially done and you could leave and try to wipe the image from your memory. You didn’t think that you’d ever truly get used to seeing the corpses and gore that came with this job.  
“You are unusually quiet, detective,” Nines remarked, following you out to your car. You sighed in response, got in, and started the car as he got in on the passenger side.

“I’m just tired, Nines. All I need is some rest.”

Not that you’d be getting any tonight, or anytime soon, for that matter. The android girl’s horrified expression was branded into your brain and you couldn’t help but replace her face with Hayden’s. What would you do if something like that ever happened to him? That sweet, innocent child was your world. If you lost him, you were positive that you’d be quick to off yourself just to be with him again. 

“Allow me to drive.”

Again, Nines snapped you from your thoughts. He had quite a knack for pulling your head out of the clouds.

“Excuse me?” You replied, gripping the wheel.

“You are clearly distracted and exhausted, physically and mentally. It would be unsafe for you to be behind the wheel, so I will drive instead while you rest.”

You could’ve sworn that he held the smallest bit of smugness in that matter-of-fact tone of his. Smartass. You couldn’t pass up the offer to at least attempt to take a quick nap, though, so you hopped over to the passenger side, effectively tripping over yourself and landing face-down in his lap. 

Well, shit.

He didn’t say a word as he carefully lifted your face from his thighs and shifted to sit behind the wheel, leaving you beet red and speechless. You did, however, notice that his LED had gone from its usual cool blue to a pensive yellow. 

Oh God, was he upset with you? He had to know that it was an accident. But did it even matter? It wasn’t like he had a robodick for you to land on or anything— or did he? Even though sex androids were the only ones originally manufactured with genitalia, who knew what Cyberlife was doing now that androids had rights. But, assuming he did—

“Detective, this is becoming tiresome. Please buckle up so that we may leave.”

Right. He was still here, sitting beside you as you considered the unthinkable. What were you doing?

“Right, sorry,” you replied sheepishly, buckling up and looking at everything but him as he began to drive.  
Somewhere along the way home you passed out. It was only until you felt the car stop moving completely was when you opened your eyes. Nines white jacket was placed over your upper body to keep you warm. With all the cloths you had on you still somehow felt cold in the Detroit weather. Nine's seemed to have noticed and placed his signature white suit jacket on you. You leaned up and looked over at him.

"I can feel temperature, I choose not to have my sensors on so do not worry about me being cold"

Hearing Nine's say your name felt weird coming from such a monotonous voice. You shook that off quickly though as you unbuckled your seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Nine's followed closely behind.  
The apartment was nice and dark, save for a small lamp you had against the wall and the dim light shining from your bedroom. You hung up Nine's and your jackets by the front door. As you went to your liquor cabinet to grab something to clear your mind from earlier's events, you heard your living room stereo turn on. Without grabbing a glass to drink out of, you settled on drinking right out of the half empty Jack Daniels bottle. Nine's was searching through your music until he found the right thing for the moment. You were sitting on the couch taking large gulps of the hard whiskey as he opened the balcony curtains, revealing the frosty Detroit scenery. 

"I thought you could relax a little, today's crime scene seemed to have unsettled you greatly judging from your lack of response and the bottle in your hand."

You took another swig of the drink and winced at the burning sensation. You honestly didn't plan on drinking and entire bottle, but if it took your mind off of what happened you would damn well drink more than this. Nine's sat next to you as he stared out into the dark, snowy night. 

"Thank you nines"

Previous sleepiness was creeping back up to you as you sat on the couch. The calming music and heavy drinking also didn't seem to help. With a heavy sigh you continued taking large gulps straight out if the glass bottle.

"This job never gets easier.."

"Yes, I'd say working in this type of field is challenging at times."

"You make it look so easy Nine's.. I don't understand how you do it really."

He turned to you. The dim glow of the Lamp illuminated the soft featured of your face. Tired eyes seemed to be staring blankly at the slow outside, hair settled upon your shoulders lazily. He didn't have anything to say after that. Music filled the rather quiet apartment.  
Somewhere along the line of peacefulness, all the liquor and sleepiness had finally caught up to you. Your head drifted onto Nine's shoulder as you drifted off. Nine's turned to see your droopy eyes try to stay awake. Judging from the amount of alcohol that was in the now empty bottle, and the time it took you to FINISH the bottle, you were either drunk or buzzed. He didn't mind your unhealthy habit. He knew your stubbornness.  
After two more songs seemed to play and fade away, you were pretty much passed out. Nine's took the liberty of softly picking you up bridal style from the couch and into your bedroom. Once you were laid on your bed, nines removed your shoes and placed them on the floor next to the door. He pulled your fluffy covers over your body without waking you. Soft mumbles were creeping from your lips. As you adjusted yourself to get more comfortable.  
Nine's ran a thumb under your cheek, slightly touching your freezing skin as he watched you sleep. After he turned your lamp off, he turned to leave until he felt a hand creep up his arm and cling to his black turtle neck. Your raspy voice sounded on the verge of breaking. Nine's looked over at your form, which was now leaning up on one arm.

"I... I don't... I don't want to be Alone..."

Though it was dark, he could still see your facial expression. Your eyes were brimming with small tears. He knew at this point that yes. You were drunk. 

"Please stay...."

With a moment of hesitation, and an LED turning red, Nine's reluctantly gave into your request. He quietly crept onto the other side of the bed and settled next to you. Almost instantly you snuggled against his chest as small tears streamed down your face, which Nine's wiped away with a sleeve. He was more than happy to accompany you until you slept. Once he knew you were back to sleeping, he wrapped an arm around your waist steadily. And with a hushed voice he whispered into your hair.

 

"Goodnight detective."

 

Maybe tonight he would turn on his temperature sensors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, forgive me for such a late update
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for even more suspense <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
